


The Moment of Truth

by Rymeesh



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 09:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2019981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymeesh/pseuds/Rymeesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto crack!fic. Imagine it takes place some time afte the war, when Sasuke is finally back to Konoha. Naruto and Sasuke are in one of their usual fights, and Sakura and Kakashi are unfortunate enough once again to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moment of Truth

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Naruto, or the characters in this story. They all belong to a certain mastermind who goes by the name Masashi Kishimoto.**  
  
 **This fic was written for self-entertainment purposes. I hope you like it and that it makes you crack a little smile in the least!**  
  
 **This fic is also unbetaed, and the author (me) is Greek, so please be kind! Don't hate me for any mistakes!**  
  
 **ENJOY!**   
  


* * *

  
"Sasukeeeeeeeeeh!", screams Naruto.  
  
"Narutoooooo!", screams Sasuke aggressively.   
  
They run towards each other, with their hands lifted, ready to punch each other's lights out. Sakura watches them in the background with wide eyes, terrified about what's about to happen. Kakashi finally realizes what's happening and raises his head from his new Icha Icha Paradise book and blinks at Naruto and Sasuke, clearly a bit worried.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto are getting closer. Kakashi worries his lip beneath his mask, wondering if they're going to use Chidori and Rasengan on each other.   
  
But that never happens.   
  
Sakura's jaw drops, and she lets out a terrifying scream. "NARUTOOOOOO! STOP KISSING SASUKE-KUN, SHANAROOOOOOO"!   
  
Kakashi shrugs. He looks down at his book again and continues reading, calmly saying "Called it".   
  
  
**The End.**


End file.
